1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting device, especially to an LED lighting device with a heat-dissipating assembly providing high heat dissipating efficiency with directional convection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Light-Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor element that converts electricity into light and is often used as a light source. An LED lighting device lights up quickly, generates more light per watt than an incandescent lamp and has a relatively long life span. Furthermore, an LED lighting device is difficult to damage with external shocks when compared with traditional fluorescent and incandescent bulbs.
Operating performance of an LED lighting device largely depends on a surrounding temperature. When the LED lighting device is active in high surrounding temperatures overheating and device failure may occur. Therefore, the LED lighting device requires sufficient heat dissipation to maintain a long life span. A conventional way to dissipate heat of the LED lighting device is using multiple metallic fins mounted around the LED lighting device so as to increase a surface area for heat conduction. However, low heat convection allows high-temperature air around the fins to lower a heat dissipating efficiency.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED lighting device with a heat-dissipating assembly providing high heat dissipating efficiency with directional convection to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.